1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic containers for beverages. More specifically, containers to which the present invention will have particular application include carbonated beverage containers having a support web extending across the interior of the container and having a footed base structure. Such containers are often formed from polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyolefin, polyethylene napthalate (PEN) or other suitable materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, carbonated beverage containers are formed from an injection or extrusion molded preform which is blow molded within a blow mold into the desired configuration. The container includes a neck finish (which also defines the opening into the container and which includes threads for retaining a closure cap on a container), a shoulder portion extending downward from the neck finish, a base which closes off the bottom of the container and a sidewall or body extending between the shoulder portion and the base. The base can be provided in a variety of styles. One style is a champagne base configuration. This style has an inwardly directed, conical portion which also defines a support ring around the base. Another style is a footed base configuration with two or more feet.
While carbonated beverage containers come in a wide variety of sizes, one of the more popular sizes is the common two liter bottle. This container is preferred by the public because of the convenience and the economy which it provides to the end consumer. Because these containers have a relatively large diameter, they have proven awkward during handling and pouring, especially for individuals with small hands. This problem is further compounded when the container has yet to be opened. In that situation the internal pressure of the container causes an outward bulging in the container sidewall further increasing the container""s diameter.
In an attempt to alleviate the above problem, it has been proposed to form a carbonated beverage container having recesses or depressions in its sidewall to form a handgrip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,828 discloses one such container and is incorporated herein by reference. The container of that patent is formed with two generally opposed depressions in its sidewall and the depressions operate as a handgrip for the container. To prevent the everting of the handgrips, an internal supporting structure was incorporated into the container. This support is in the form of a web or wall extending across the diameter of the container between the handgrips.
While the web works in allowing the container to be formed with handgrips, it has been found that the base of such a container, particularly when filled, capped and pressurized, causes the container to xe2x80x9crockxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwobblexe2x80x9d when the container is placed on a flat support surface. While not completely and fully understood, it is believed that the incorporation of the web into the container has an effect on providing support to the feet located adjacent to the web. As a result, when the container is pressurized, the outboard feet (those feet not adjacent to the web) expand in a manner different from those feet adjacent to the web causing the rocking problem. This rocking problem is particularly noted when the container is provided with a footed base, as is currently standard practice in the industry.
In view of the foregoing limitations and shortcomings of the prior art devices, as well as other disadvantages not specifically mentioned above, it should be apparent that there still exists a need in the art for an improved carbonated beverage container of the above variety.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to fulfill that need by providing a footed, carbonated beverage container which resists rocking of the container before and after pressurization.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a carbonated beverage container having handgrips and which resists rocking of the container before and after pressurization of the container.